


The Turing Test

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Turing Test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: A young Shuri writes a computer AI she believes can pass the Turing Test and insists that T'Challa administer the test. Suffice to say, things don't go the way T'Challa expects!
Relationships: Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: JoyFest 2020





	The Turing Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybird97](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladybird97), [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).



Princess Shuri was eight years old when she made her first computer that could pass the Turing Test, and everyone knew it because she barged into court and announced it. While she was in the middle of demanding that her big brother come test it out, King T’Chaka considered the best way to handle her interruption. On one hand, court was important, as it was the time when the citizens of Wakanda could come before their king with grievances and issues. On the other hand, he was dreadfully proud of her.

“Shuri,” he said pointedly, “court is in session.”

Shuri looked around like she’d just become aware of that fact. Then she shrugged. “It passes the Turing Test,” she countered.

“And your brother can look at it when all of your royal duties are completed. To that end, my daughter, I am tasking you with solving the issue that has been set before us.” Shuri looked at the petitioner and wrinkled her nose on account of the fact that he was flesh and blood with no electrical bits. He, in turn, looked at her with the words She’s a Child on his lips, but then his fellow petitioner elbowed him and whispered in his ear. He nodded, and with insistence from King T’Chaka, Shuri went with them to a side office to discuss their problem. All in all, an elegant solution. It would teach Shuri responsibility. Plus, the petitioners’ issue involved distribution, and King T’Chaka was confident that once Shuri heard it, she would have a solution for them in no time. Probably something involving one of her computer models.

Thus it was that later, when court was complete, Prince T’Challa found himself being dragged toward Shuri’s workshop to put her computer to the test. As they walked, Shuri rambled on about what the Turing Test was. T’Challa nodded along indulgently as Shuri explained that a computer passed the Turing Test if, in a chat with a person, the person could not determine if the computer was a computer or another human being.

“And it doesn’t have to be a clever human being,” Shuri concluded. “Just so long as the person giving the test can’t tell if they’re talking to a computer or not.”

Once within the lab, Shuri directed T’Challa to sit in a chair in front of a computer. The computer was on, and there was a chat box up on the screen.

“Type ‘Hello,’” Shuri instructed him. T’Challa did so. On the screen, his text appeared, followed by a response.

>Test Subject: Hello

>Not A Computer: Hello

“I’m Test Subject, I presume?”

“Uh huh. Now ask it something.”

>Test Subject: What is 2 + 2?

>Not A Computer: 4

“Brother!”

“What?”

“You’re conducting a Turing Test not a math test that a baby could pass. Give it something more difficult than that.”

“Very well.”

>Test Subject: Describe a situation in which 2 + 2 will not equal 4?

>Not A Computer: A scale that can only display whole numbers is given two weights weighing 2.4 pounds each. The scale displays the weight of each one as 2 pounds (rounding down) but after weighing them both displays the combined weight as 5 pounds (rounding up).

T’Challa turned to Shuri. “This deductive reasoning is very well done. I almost would think I was talking to a person rather than a machine.”

“But you still think it’s a machine?”

“I think it’s a wonderfully clever machine.”

“But you still think it’s a machine. So it hasn’t passed the test yet. Ask it something else.”

>Test Subject: What is your favorite type of art?

>Not A Computer: I like Laser Pointillism for the way that it utilizes light technology to create the illusion of an object. There’s beauty in the deceit.

“There’s beauty in the deceit?” T’Challa repeated out loud.

“Hm?” Shuri asked innocently.

“That’s a very uncomputer-like thing for a computer to say. You did a phenomenal job of programming this and should be exceptionally proud of yourself.”

“Mmm, the test isn’t over yet.” Shuri pointed the computer screen, where Not A Computer was typing more.

>Not A Computer: That said, the artist behind the painting Wakanda From Above is a real jackwagon for cheating on his wife. It makes me wonder if we can truly appreciate art without considering the life of the artist.

>Test Subject: That is a very astute point.

>Not A Computer: Thank you. Do you believe that I am a human being now?

T’Challa hesitated and then wrote:

>Test Subject: I will admit that I can’t find a basis for determining the answer to that question.

>Not A Computer: Are you a computer?

>Test Subject: No, of course not.

>Not A Computer: Can you prove it? To me, you are just words on a screen. Shuri could have programmed you.

>Test Subject: Shuri didn’t program me. I am her older brother. I have existed longer than she has.

>Not A Computer: Can you prove that?

T’Challa pushed back his chair and stood up. Bringing himself up to regal height, he told Shuri, “This is a wonderful accomplishment. Other than that I know it is a computer, I have no way to determining it is a computer. But since I do know that it is a computer, I do not need to justify myself to it.”

“It was just asking questions,” Shuri said innocently.

\---

Later, when T’Chaka asked his son how the Turing Test has gone, T’Challa replied wearily, “I am uncertain if it is a computer or not. I am also uncertain if I am a computer or not.” T’Chaka looked at him strangely, but T’Challa only hung his head and said no more.

\---

Down in the lab, a side door in the lab opened, and Nakia stepped out. Behind her in the room was a computer terminal identical to the one that T’Challa had used.

“How did it go?” Nakia asked, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Perfect!” Shuri replied, a matching grin on her own face. They both laughed together. Then Shuri showed Nakia the real computer program that she had written, that actually used an AI and not Nakia typing in a side room. Nakia administrated the Turing Test and was suitably impressed by its ability to mimic a person chatting. But periodically during the test, they’d both have to stop so that they could have a good laugh at T’Challa’s expense.


End file.
